Electronic (i.e. “electro-active”) lenses that are configured to alter their focus by way of passing an electrical potential across liquid crystal disposed (i.e. sandwiched) between two substrates comprising electrodes are known. In the case of a pixilated electronic lens the electrodes may be individually addressable and thus multiple electrodes may be required, but in the case of a surface relief diffractive optic or lens only two electrodes are generally needed; one on the top substrate and one on the bottom.